Series of Unexpected Events
by MyLifeIsMineToLive
Summary: when the warblers come to WHMS nick and jeff meet some... Interesting girls. Dont hate my first story please! T for minor cursing... sometimes so sorta K   and T. based sorta off Facebook Drama.


California** Chronicles:**

_Series of unexpected events_

_Book 1_

_By my life is mine to live_

CHAPTER 1

"Tatyana and Max," The enraged principle scolded us "I know that you to are not one of the most… _Normal_ girls at McKinley high but, that doesn't give Maxine the right to use kick boxing on the football _and_ basketball team! Nor is Tatyana allowed to pour sports drinks down there pants!" And he was right, we weren't normal girls. Tatyana and I weren't normal but we were everything except normal. I, Maxine Katelyn Grove, am... an odd teenager. I've been moving around the world since i was about 5 years old and lived in Miami, Florida. I've lived in most of Europe and South America. The best place I lived was Rio de Genaro, and now i live in Ohio. P_erfect. _I was even born a weirdo. I have lime green eyes and light red lips, and I gave myself red, pink orange and green hair just so I would send out a little more than others without becoming blond. I wasn't very normal sized or _girly, _I'm a tomboy and like 5'11. Did i mention I'm a junior and a theater geek? Yea, I'm a member of the glee club 'New Directions' and so is Taty. Oh, I almost forgot about her... Sorry Tatyana. Taty is a little shorter and a senior, too. We look Hispanic- which we are- and she is the really pretty one every boy wants in their pants. She has turquoise eyes and a beauty mark and her left cheek. Taty has been my best friend ever since I moved her when i was 13 years old (for almost 5 years.) She is the co-captain of the cheerios and a girl named Becky being the other Capitan. We are AWESOME singers and music artists in general. "Figgens! please the girls where just trying to defend themselve from being harassed!" Our Glee club detector Mr. shue Told Principle Figgens in a not-so nice manner. "Okay. This one time only I will warn you two." And with that I Jumped over the couch and ran to the music room for our glee club meeting.

"And there alive!" Puck greeted us as we walked in. Mr. Shue, trying to catch up, said cheerily "Well I have an announcement! Dustan Goolsby and I have set aside our differences and we are now great friends. He has also been hired as the Glee club director for The Dalton Academy Warblers! "Taty's face flushed pink at what happened next.

_"This is going to be a disaster" _I thought to himself as Thad, David, Nick (my best friend), and I Quietly went through the halls of WHMS with had just gotten out of school so we were still in our uniforms. Thad was oddly quiet today, _"maybe because he isn't social with anyone out of school" The _left part of my brain hypothesized." Shut up!" I whispered. Just then we all walked into the music room when I saw the most attractive girl with green eyes and crazy high lights. Suddenly I was chocked up and couldn't say a word. She looked over and raised her hand. "Yes, Maxine" The man in the front of the room said._" What a perfect name. Maxine. How amazing would that sound_ on my lips"_ I _though "Damn, I'm a perv!" I scanned her body. Black high tops, harry potter t-shirt (hell yes!), mini shorts, a green vest, and purple suspenders. "_So flipping perfect" _I thought. "I think our guests are here." Maxine Giggled. She got out of her seat and greeted Mr. Goolsby who was now with the other man. "Hello and Welcome to McKinley! Now if you would please sit down because, Mr. Shue wanted me to do this for you and the warblers as a formal greeting." She said flashing a pearly white smile to us as she gestured towards the red chairs. Music started playing and she started singing.

_"Monday, well baby, I fell for you. Tuesday, I wrote you this song"_ She started,

**"She even sings Perfect**" I thought.

_"Wednesday, I wait outside your door even though I know it's wrong"_

"I'm** thinking about singsong this song for her one day**"

_"Seven days a week, every hour of the Month. Got to let you know where my heart is coming from" _

**"Perfect. The only word needed to describe this!"**

"_Shouldn't feel this way but I Got to say, Baby got to let you know!"_

"_I will try everything to make you come closer to me and baby make you believe, it's not just a phase"_

"_I_** Hope to god it's not a phase"**

"_How can I get it though, you're the one I can't lose."_

"_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you. To get to you baby. Every second every tick-tick of the clock. I want you all to myself."_

**" Heck yes I want you all to myself!"**

"_Every second, every tick-tick of the clock. I just can't help myself. Boy I'm feeling' kind of guilty but, boy i can't stop"_

_"I want no one else, no one else, e-e-e-else"_

_"I will try everything to make you come closer to me and baby make you believe, it's not just a phase"_

"_How can I get it though, you're the one I can't lose."_

"_I'll try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you."_

And sadly that was when it ended but it was AMAZING. She obviously got a standing ovation."Ummmmm, Jeff, Did you just get turned on by a children's song?" Nick asked eyeing a shorter girl with turquoise eyes and a baby face. "No! It's the girl singing it that gave me this inappropriate… thing!" I whispered back. Maxine bowed and sort of ran to the girl nick was staring at. They hugged and the girl said "That was fantasic, Maxy!" Max smiled and replied "Thank you Tatyana!" Then heard David say " I'm guessing their names are Max and Tatyana, guy's" We Knew a lot of things but one thing the warblers and the new directions didn't know was that there would be many turns and twists to the events unfolding...

* * *

><p><strong>hope u liked it.. I NEED IDEAS PLEASE HELP ME! I am gonna write a chapter every 5 revews i get sooo revew even if you dont have a profile I would like to thank gleek9739 for the personality outlines of nick and jeff! <strong>

**AND ALWAYS REMEMBER...**

_life is full of unexpected events!_


End file.
